


破晓-6-

by lovethis818



Series: 瞳耀 [7]
Category: S.C.I.谜案集 | S.C.I. Mystery (TV), 瞳耀 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 15:14:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17062154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovethis818/pseuds/lovethis818
Summary: ❤吸血鬼AU❤吸血鬼瞳X人类耀❤养成系，也不是什么正经养成系❤快车，短刀，虐猫预警





	破晓-6-

**Author's Note:**

> ❤吸血鬼AU
> 
> ❤吸血鬼瞳X人类耀
> 
> ❤养成系，也不是什么正经养成系
> 
> ❤快车，短刀，虐猫预警

-6-

年？年就是，一个旧去新来的里程碑。  
可展耀没想象过在某个新的一年里，是没有白羽瞳这个人存在的。没想过，所以连这种事实存在时的反应都不知要如何表达而出，镇定的，安静的，却又惴惴不安的，想要砸破所有东西的，好比哭和笑同时发生的矛盾着。  
展耀当真听话的在偌大的房子里呆了三天，他第一天在想该要准备什么晚餐迎接白羽瞳回来，第二天在想白羽瞳回来是该耍点小任性还是应该立马迎上去掸去他一身灰尘，第三天在想白羽瞳为什么不出现了。  
他想了很久，梳理了一条条的可能性，最后又一条条的推翻。端坐在沙发上看着壁炉里的火从旺盛的燃烧着到因为没有了燃料而最后化成一缕烟熄灭掉，最后的结论是一言不发的从衣橱中取出厚重的斗篷来披在身上，然后出门了。  
展耀想不出白羽瞳有什么理由要离开他，尤其是在这种猎人横行的非常时期。如果他不回来，那展耀就去找他。  
去哪里找？展耀不知道，可他知道有个人一定知道。  
“嘿，好久不见。”  
少年抬起头来的时候看见的是一个背着光的脸廓，充满笑意的声音和伸出的右手表示着对方对他的友好和好奇。  
“可是。。”展耀眯起眼睛来适应了一会，才看清那人脸上也如同声音一样笑意满满，利落的长款军外套刻的这人身材笔挺修长。“我认识你吗？”  
“啊。。忘记自我介绍了。”那人经过展耀的提醒才恍然大悟的拍了拍脑袋， 眼睛居然瞪起来也不小，只是那种眼白和瞳孔过于强烈的对比总让展耀觉得像什么似曾相识的。“我叫秦。”  
哪有这种自我介绍的，只说一个字就要别人把他放在心上？有些可笑，所以展耀毫不避讳的露出荒唐的表情，而后脑袋一低，伸手重新拉了拉斗篷的领子，打算绕开站在面前的这个家伙。  
“喂，不喜欢我吗？”那个人动作快的很，看到展耀无心停留一转身的功夫又堵在少年前面，带着些搞笑的调高音说出来。  
。。。  
对于这种人和这种状况，展耀觉得用六个句号都嫌多，简洁的从鼻子里哼了一声当做回应，调个方向继续走。他是去找那个奇怪品味的老板，又不是无聊在路上等待莫名邂逅的。  
“我是猎人哦，小鬼。”  
咯吱。  
展耀的步子在半空减慢了速度，落到地上的时候仍旧无所留恋的继续前进，那几秒像放了慢速度的镜头几乎不曾存在过，给人眼花的错觉。  
猎人是什么。猎人找他干什么。他知道他知道他全都知道，但怎样？  
他说过了，他没想过未来的某一天那个名叫白羽瞳的吸血鬼从他的生活中消失留下什么光景，他也说了，他还没想好终有一天要面对某种抉择的时候到底该做出如何的回应。  
这一切都未曾发生过展耀甘之如饴的与被人们视为怪物的吸血鬼们一起生活，而这一切似乎将要发生了，展耀赴汤蹈火也要告诉白羽瞳他的选择。至少他的想法，那个人应该知晓才好。  
“不惊讶吗？”秦慢悠悠的迈着步子跟在展耀后面，一边望着阴霾的天空一边试图与展耀攀谈，脚下的军靴踩在雪上发出轻微的响声不知不觉围绕在两个人之间，就好像偷偷的偷偷的，笑容爬上他的脸。“那果然，白羽瞳是和你一起喽。”  
奇怪的人在奇怪的时间出现，就一定有他存在的意义。展耀早就该想到这个古怪的家伙突然来找他一定是有什么不可告人的秘密，可是小家伙想错了，“猎人”这个代号，不是随便在路上抓过一个人来就知道它的涵义的。  
那是吸血鬼对这种人的称呼。  
如果在一个阴天的日子里有个人站在你背后用掩盖着什么秘密的笑容对你说“我是猎人哦”，大概你我的反应都是“这个人有病吧”然后狠狠的回头白他一眼。展耀想要装作一事不知，却反而被狡猾的狐狸玩了一把，结果欲盖弥彰。  
少年如他所愿的转回身来，一张脸孔完全不像当初在广齤场上看到的那样稚嫩中带着怜悯，现在的这张脸冷的有些吓人。可就算是冷峻也没办法让那张脸上的弧线生硬起来，还是讨人喜欢的柔和可爱。“所以怎样？”  
额。。秦的意思是，如果他问的不是白羽瞳的话，还是讨人喜欢的柔和可爱的。  
“他大概，跟你在广场上见到的那个家伙一样了吧。。”自己也不太确定的，微微皱着眉头用食指摩挲着下巴在脑袋里搜索关于白羽瞳的信息。  
秦是实话实说，所以展耀冲过来一把揪住他大衣领子的时候他表现得非常无辜。看着放大在眼前的那张脸咬紧了牙连脖子上的经脉都显露了出来，好像愤怒的小兽随时撕咬上来，猎人的嘴角咧了咧，摊开双手。“现在才承认吗？你一直都跟吸血鬼生活在一起。”  
展耀手一松，眼前有些晃神。不是因为秦的话，而是由于那男人刚才的表情实在熟悉，嘴角咧开的幅度，露出的森白牙齿，还有漆黑到有些发绿的瞳孔在眼白的对映下格外刺眼的狠毒，带着穿梭在森林中的狼的血腥和残忍。  
没错，就是狼！  
少年霍的松开了扯着对方衣领的手，像躲避瘟神一样匆忙的倒退两步，不可置信的眼神如此明显，让秦不知该笑还是不该笑。  
那些原本不该清晰的存在于展耀记忆中的碎片被眼前的男人轻而易举的就重新唤醒，该死的该死的该死的，为什么一切讨厌的事情都跟这个男人有关！  
少年的意气总是如此的鲜活又诱人，秦抿着嘴露出了个欣赏的表情，那个带着些震惊与愤怒的样子，对，就是这样。  
在广场上，远远的注视着十字架上受刑的可怜人，然后脸上和眼中迅速掀起的惊愕，忿愤，和被浪潮拍下在黑色中暗涌着的痛苦与无奈。不算成熟的少年，配着那稚嫩的沧桑，宛如宝石的项链挂在颈上，引人目光又刺痛双眼。  
人类啊，就是这么奇怪又迷人的生物。明明自己才是那如同一张白纸的脆弱，却还是怀有那么多的情绪和感觉。  
“就这么想见到他吗？”秦撑了撑大衣领子，冲着展耀勾起食指。黑色斗篷下那张孩子的脸再一次跃动出热烈的气息，让秦不禁失笑。“告诉你，他现在可是地狱里的魔鬼。”  
展耀跟在男人身后亦步亦趋，闻言反而轻笑出声，浓眉一挑看向走在前面回头看过来的人。“原来你不懂。”  
那一眼看的秦愣了神，说不清道不明的目光幽怨而坚定，少年漂亮的眼睛明明就是看着他，可是视线却穿过了他的身体，投向身后那片广阔而阴霾的天地。  
什么坎坷荆棘，什么血雨腥风的。这个世界只有他才是仁爱恩慈，只有跟他在一起才是天堂。  
让我留在他身边。

吸血鬼如果饿极了是幅什么模样，展耀以前没见过。就凭白羽瞳，还有赵虎这样龙套角色的存在，那些跃跃欲试想要朝展耀脖子上咬一口的家伙也都不存在了。  
可这次展耀见着了。  
阴暗而潮湿的地下室里，被铁链绑住双手拴在墙上只有一米的活动范围，烦躁不安的冲来人威胁着，尖锐的牙齿露在唇外，和展耀第一次见他时一样。  
“羽瞳。”  
少年扑过去的身体被猎人牢牢拽了回来，响应他的是吸血鬼挣动着铁链发出的嘈杂声响以及喉咙里压抑不住的低吼。  
“他才不认识你呢，现在。”秦死死的拽着展耀的斗篷，对因为相聚的拥抱被阻止而怒目而视的少年好心提醒着。“他只知道你是人，是个味道不错的充饥物。”  
展耀讶异的朝白羽瞳看去，那双血红的眼睛里没有他的存在。  
他根本就没在看他，展耀找不到白羽瞳一贯的优雅和淡然，找不到他所特有的温柔和关怀。这个被关了整整3天的吸血鬼现在投射过来的视线里赤裸裸的只有饥渴的欲望，双臂不断的试图向前伸过来，带着恨不能将展耀一口侵吞入腹的急迫。  
短促而强烈的呼吸不能平复内心现在濒临绝望的痛苦，像搁浅的船望着岸上的灯火伸手不得渐渐沉没。  
真是煽情的描述语法。  
展耀嘴角一扯，眼泪却掉出来了。  
他心想着这些不切实际又虚无的形容词语永远都用不到男主角的身上，可偏偏此刻他除了这样来说再找不到可以表达的方法了。于是终于明白了以前觉得虚情假意的东西和浮躁的词语原来只是因为你不曾体会过才只是文字而已，而它真正来临时，你用尽所有想到的话都描述不及它十分之一。  
我是如此迫不及待的挂念着他，而他却只当我是路人甲，一往情深和急切渴望颠颠倒倒终归错位。  
秦觉得时间差不多了，揽过了少年的肩要带他出去。这种剧情和戏码秦见的多了，这世界上竟负深情的事情个个不同，也脱不了最后两个字的结局。  
“走吧。”  
“哐！！”  
展耀眼睁睁的看着白羽瞳在猎人把他收到臂下的一瞬间强烈凶猛的愤怒，带动着深深砸进墙里的拉环都被硬生生的扯出一小节。  
“放开！”白羽瞳说出了久别重逢后的第一句话，对着想带着展耀离开的猎人发出警告，紧攥的双拳指甲插进了肉里，明明久未进食的虚弱身体却正一寸寸的将原本束缚他三天的锁链扯裂。  
秦显然也没错过那么精彩的镜头，从身后掏出枪来，利索的动作间子弹上膛。“这么不乖可不好。”  
“别，别开枪！”  
英雄救美的镜头是狗血的必备良药，当然，如果不是救美，也不妨碍故事的进展。  
展耀相信这个动作一定是他的条件反射，跟他灰暗的心情毫无关系。是下意识的，不用大脑思维去选择，只是在接收到“白羽瞳有危险”这个信息时肌体自发做出的反应——张开双臂整个人挡在吸血鬼的前面。  
狭小的室内一刹寂静，定了格的神情立马被惊讶和慌张代替。铁链被扯断的尖锐声响终是传播的慢一步，刚刚传到耳朵里，身体就已经被双臂从后面紧紧的环住，勒的展耀倒出气。  
“滚。。”从喉咙深处发出的声音含混而低沉，像蒙着老旧布料的音响落满灰尘，几乎分不清言语所向。但秦肯定那家伙指的是不看眼色的自己，因为白羽瞳那双眼睛直勾勾的看着他，恨不能用目光就将他身上挖俩洞，把他吸成一滴血都不剩的干尸。  
“那家伙合你胃口吗？”秦端着枪的手忽然松开，中指套在扳机扣内以表现自己的无害。猎人扬了扬下巴示意被白羽瞳死死圈在怀里的展耀，脸色苍白大睁着眼睛却丝毫不挣扎。“还不够塞牙缝吧。”  
真是神奇的配对啊。一个像怕被抢走玩具的孩子死死的彰显自己的所有权，一个完全不知道求生的任其所为。秦心里冷笑两声，为自己自找麻烦的多此一举狠狠的啐了自己一句。  
“秦！！”  
地下室的小窗口传来了惊叫，展耀被尖锐的嗓音惊吓的打了个颤，却被白羽瞳搂的更紧，几乎连呼吸的余地都不给他，力气大的像是要从腰间把骨头勒断。  
该死。秦脑袋里霎时间蹦出了不好的预感，有人来捣乱了。  
早知道这小鬼这么刺激白羽瞳，就不带他过来了。现在可好，好大力气全白费了。也顾不得白羽瞳会将那个人类怎样，秦毫不迟疑的转身朝外跑去，眨眼间就消失在展耀面前。  
滴答。滴答。  
聒噪的猎人不在，地下室里顿时变得像没有生物存在的阴冷空间。能感觉到背后那个人呼吸起伏的动作，却没有一丝温度，更没有温柔体贴的问候和担忧。一滴滴从房顶摔到地上的水声都震耳，把展耀的心一脚一脚的跺到悬崖底。  
“羽瞳。。”  
微凉的鼻尖在脖颈和肩膀之间来回游走，从嗓子里发出满意的哼声。展耀有些绝望，试图挽救那颗还没跌落到地面破碎之前的心也成为了没有回音的信号，原本拉扯着白羽瞳手臂的手颓然滑落。  
他果然不记得自己了。  
那个可以在他的心目中独一无二存在的，与任何其他人都不同的，唯一能霸道的占有他的目光、他的温柔、他的喜爱的自己，被完全抹煞。仓皇的失落感搅拌着突兀的心酸混合喝下，让人眼睛发胀。  
“离我远点。”  
前一秒还是差点要被勒到肺都被吐出来，后一秒整个人就被推了出去。身后压抑着浓厚的喘息声，让人不无惊异。好比是千钧一发的死而复生，不敢相信突如其来的降临。“离我远点。。展耀。”  
！  
少年脸孔上的灰暗被劈头盖脸的喜悦代替，想要去抓住白羽瞳的手，却看见那个人在他动作的一瞬间猛然后退，保持着那段距离再也不肯靠近。“走开。。”  
“滚！”  
能理解那种心情吗？明明还在担心他被别的人带走，担心他会不会被人欺负受人伤害，拼命把他留下来然而又翻脸不认人的将他赶走。多粗暴的语言也好，多无礼的态度也好，什么都顾不得了只想要眼前的小鬼快点离开自己的视线之内。  
因为是最珍视的人，所以连落上一丝灰尘都嫌爱惜不够。所以更害怕，宝贝了这么久的他反而被自己亲手打碎在地上。所以，那样的自己，那样的事情，绝对不可以发生。  
无法原谅，罪不可恕。  
想要他。  
发了疯一样的想要这个从小看着长大的孩子，想进入他的身体听他的哭声和尖叫，想狠狠的在他脖子上咬上一口尝尝他的鲜美和甘醇，看他脆弱的不堪一击的肉体搭配着倔强的脾气，该有多醉人和诱惑。  
只用“想”这个字，就足以让白羽瞳浑身发烫了。  
疯子，变态。  
脑袋里有个声音叫骂着，是理智同感情的狭路相逢，声音越响就越提醒着去注意这件事情，就好像围观的路人煽动着火苗。白羽瞳从鼻子里嗤笑一声，把身体蜷缩了起来，虎视眈眈的注视着无措的少年。  
他白羽瞳本来就不是什么正常的家伙，展耀你还在等什么？

展耀自己都记不清白羽瞳都做过些什么又怎么做的了，反正在他看来白羽瞳这家伙一直都是个迷惑人的主，所以在尝试靠近他的过程中，看见他呲着尖牙冲自己威胁着的时候，他居然笑出来了。  
因为白羽瞳说“我想要”。  
“我想要你。”  
那时候展耀怔愣了一下，随即眉眼一弯笑了出来。“来拿呀。”  
大概，连白羽瞳自己都不知道自己说了什么，展耀只是笑眯眯的把斗篷解开，露出脖子来，又朝着白羽瞳脸前凑了凑。“来。”  
是想要他的血也好，还是想要他的人也好，没关系，都给你。他整条命都是白羽瞳给的，这点东西算得了什么。  
“你疯了么，展耀。”其实这句话说的很没技术含量，想白羽瞳赵虎赵祯这种不正常的人，能养出什么样正常的孩子来呢，展耀于是笑的更厉害了。角落里的人似乎对过于靠近的他带有恐惧，又挣扎着朝墙角里蜷缩，却抵抗不过坚实的墙壁。“别靠近我！”   
过来一点点，那个清秀爽朗的少年。   
明明身体就是这么叫嚣的，充血的眼睛渴望而不及的打量着，可大脑却指挥着他得嘴巴强硬的去拒绝。   
“来啊，不是想要吗？”世界上最可恶的莫过于你一片真心的劝阻，被对方四两拨千斤的躲开。展耀根本就将白羽瞳的话置之罔闻，露着一片脖子直朝白羽瞳脸前凑。   
这个。。混蛋。   
吸血鬼很想维持着自己的教养不去骂眼前的少年，可他实在忍不住了，那种剧烈燃烧的欲望就像破唇而出的尖牙一样从内心深处遇引则着，心脏，胃肠，身体里五脏六腑都被这把火烧了个通透，还谈何理智而言。  
来不及了，展耀。   
少年敏锐的察觉到白羽瞳的脸色变了甚至连瞳孔的颜色都变了的时候，整个人已经落进了男人的怀里。好比是磨了刃的刀子一般，两手一撕，上衣就差点变成了布条，藕断丝连的挂在胳膊上了当装饰。   
展耀打了个哆嗦，身上更是因为突然失去了遮蔽和保暖的东西起了一层鸡皮，少年有些瘦弱的身体赤条条的在昏暗的环境里暴露着，好像水里的银鱼，在一滩浑水中白的扎眼，让人无法不去注意。   
地下室里隐隐回荡着白羽瞳嗓子里隐忍的鼓动，那是出自本能的，在面对着可口的食物时满意、期待和急躁的表现。展耀并不了解，脑袋里对这种反应似是而非的明白，却还是控制不住赤裸的自己向白羽瞳的方向靠近。   
“冷。。”细微的，小声的，带着颤抖的好似撒娇，又好像请求。白羽瞳滚烫的心上嘶啦一声，水浇在了烧开的锅炉上，立马变成了茫茫一片的蒸汽。   
这力度太小，灭不了心里的那股火，只不过给即将沸腾的炉子压住了温度，延长持续的时间。   
“怕不怕？”   
贴在耳边的嗓音一如既往的魅惑，或许因为那其中蕴含着的欲望更加的煽情。展耀咬着嘴唇不吭声，半天终于挤出一个僵硬的笑脸，难看的白羽瞳垂下眼睑不再去看。   
展耀不害怕，不害怕那是说出来蒙鬼的，让他自己他都不信。但是如果他死掉了，以后就再也见不到白羽瞳了。没了他，白羽瞳是不是会再捡一个孩子回来，然后看着他长大，把曾经给过他的那些体贴和温柔再赐予另外一个人。   
他不想。   
可是他没办法。   
如果两个人要活一个，他还是宁愿白羽瞳活着的好。   
一如当初在床上的那个吻，作为展耀第二次的体验显然他还是没学会怎样在接吻中间换气维持自己的呼吸。白羽瞳的吻总是如此的执拗，纠缠不清的不停索要，索要，索要，直到展耀快要窒息。   
刚刚才将那个柔软温滑的小东西放开，立马又穷追不舍的将舌尖伸进对方的巢穴里，捕捉那个笨拙的猎物。展耀是个好学生，可有些低温的环境让他只能颤抖着舌尖动作迟缓的回应，随即就被等不及的老师重新带领。   
白羽瞳的味蕾在刺激下出奇的敏锐起来，少年的嘴里总是像刚吃完糖块一样的甜，不像他，能有的甜也只是血液里铁的感觉。于是更加放肆的允吻着，偶尔带着安抚性的亲吻落在展耀嘴角快要落出的唾液上，再顺着丝线寻觅回温柔乡。  
他妄图从这样一个动作中传递他的心情，珍惜而又暴虐的，渴求而又克制的，恋恋不舍，浓浓深情。早就分不清是从什么时候起，看着那个孩子长大的爱惜变了质，却只能封存在道貌岸然的外表和关系里。  
谁知道这样的心思一见天日，会不会立马让原本的情意灰飞烟灭。   
可压抑的太久太狠太不近人情，得不到宣泄的感情一旦遇到理智脆弱的时刻就一溃千里，遮天蔽日铺天盖地。白羽瞳低下头把脸埋在展耀颈窝上，微眯的红色眼睛有些凄凉的绝望，对于即将被自己一手毁掉的美好，绝望里带着些狠利和锋芒。   
白羽瞳，你回不了头了。   
唯有把他毁到底，让他再也离不开你。   
“能不能不要忘记我。”   
呼吸带来的气流流动喷洒在脖颈上，展耀会错意的以为这就是他生命的终点了。下一秒，那双尖锐的牙齿会穿破他的皮肤，又准又狠的扎进动脉里，然后生命的能量就随着液体慢慢从他身体里转移到白羽瞳的身上。   
少年的声音再也淡然不起来了，如果可以他甚至在祈求，别让他本来就短暂的生命在白羽瞳漫长的年轮只成为一个不显眼的疤点。   
以为这一刻自己会抑制不住的泪流满面，事实上展耀也的确快要忍不住眼泪掉出眼眶了。可白羽瞳的眼睛那么尖，他怕一不小心就被对方发现他原来也动摇和不坚定。   
“啊！”   
白羽瞳只用一个动作就打断了展耀所有要说要做要想的东西，把展耀抱起来掰开瘦窄的屁股然后不顾一切的冲了进去。   
疼的太过分了所以连叫喊的力气都跑光了，展耀的尖叫哑在了一半，少年的嗓音甜蜜又惊恐，浑身僵硬的用胳膊搂着白羽瞳的脖子，瞪圆了眼睛仰面向天，连气都梗在了嗓子里。   
那个动作生硬而猛烈，成了白羽瞳发泄自己情绪的出口。他不甘，他愤怒，他怨展耀居然看不懂，直到现在还看不懂他说不出口的感情。   
他为展耀的低声下气而痛惜，他给展耀规划的道路应该是高昂着头颅一路走过来都骄傲自信意气风发幸福安然的。可他又为展耀的笨拙迟钝而切齿，怎么说的出这样让人失笑的请求来，抹煞他的一片心。   
其实白羽瞳该后悔的，展耀的示弱和天真罪魁祸首都是他，而现在又这样毫不讲理的将惩罚坐落在受害者的身上。可怀里抱着恨不得拆卸入腹才好血肉混合的人，下身被夹的紧致到有些发疼，这种时候就让他妈的理智见鬼去吧。   
“你该。。好好听听。”白羽瞳托住少年的身体把他顶在墙上，活动间下身磨蹭进出，带着湿滑的液体感觉。展耀只知道疼的两眼冒金星，白羽瞳却能闻到在空气中弥漫开的丝丝血腥气息。“听听我的心。”  
听听我的心，它到底对你说了什么。 

展耀不知道该用什么词汇和语言来形容他此刻的心情，所有的感觉用一个字就可以涵括，却又远远超处于它。   
疼。   
脊背一下一下的磨蹭在粗糙的墙壁上，略带温热的身体与冰冷的石头亲密接触着，温度的差异让人不自觉的收紧肌肉妄图蜷缩起来。可下面那根东西毫不怜惜的热烈工作，被收紧的穴道咬紧了反而更加激动的抖动着加倍努力的耕耘。撕裂的伤口于是一遍复一遍的撑开，露出内里鲜红的血肉，狰狞的流着红颜色的口水。   
少年大口呼吸进肺里的空气跟带着针一样刺的身体内脏都抽搐，绕在白羽瞳身后的指尖都被冻麻木了，怎么那里的感觉还是如此敏锐。敏锐的感觉到肠道排斥异物而自发的蠕动，感觉到白羽瞳的性器跟火棍一样没有退出去的欲望愈加的坚硬强势，被自己的身体紧紧包裹着连形状都顿挫分明。   
展耀不知道这种情况下自己应该做些什么，白羽瞳也从来没教过他应该怎么做，兀自的收紧了胳膊和双腿企图给摇摆的自己抓稳救生的浮木。   
白羽瞳红色的瞳孔里闪过嘲讽和残忍，嗜血动物的眼神毕露无遗，只是把下巴搁在他肩膀上的展耀一点都看不见。   
那棵浮木是他，打翻浮木的照样是他。   
无论人进化到多么高级他始终都是动物，吸血鬼就算是怪物也好歹还属于生物。你说在人性的决斗里，是社会赋予的规则比较强硬，还是生物的本能比较高段？   
“哈。。啊，啊！”   
下身猛烈的向上撞击，不出意外的听见展耀嘶哑的叫声。那个孩子身体收缩的越紧，叫喊的声音越无助，脸上的神情越迷茫，白羽瞳就感觉到越兴奋。那种对方在他手掌间盈盈一握不堪一击的优越感和征服感刺激着他的感官和心理，生物的劣根性逐渐占据上风，开始在脑袋里鼓动呐喊，煽风点火。   
白羽瞳说要他，展耀就给他。白羽瞳说你去听听看，展耀就得知道白羽瞳爱他。就像眼前这样，他美丽的像朵罂粟花，却在风雨中脆弱的几乎就要落败在地上了，可白羽瞳就是要欺负他，就是要强制的看他泫然欲泣的样子和剧烈的身体反应，展耀只能予取予求，别无他法。   
白羽瞳平日里装的太过斯文，几乎忘记他也不过是这地球上被上帝创造出来的万千生物中的一种，野蛮和暴力无从根除。越是疼爱，就越想折磨，越是珍惜，就越想知道摔破的那一刻。那张笑意妍妍的脸上换成被他掌控的表情，哭喊着，抵抗着，尖叫着，却依然只有一个结局，去顺从的接受所有的要求，从身体到灵魂都被他占有着，并且只被他占有。   
白羽瞳的脸上露出了笑容，带着迷醉和狠毒搀兑起来的诡异弧度。尖锐的指甲在无意识的收紧时划过展耀的大腿根，新鲜的血味越来越浓重，让人失控。   
“啊！羽瞳！”少年终于被全身上下无处不在的疼痛逼迫的投降，声音跟眼泪一样变成点状无助的出现。这场性爱到底昭示着什么，又能给白羽瞳什么样的满足，展耀显然体会不到。可他照样没让白羽瞳失望，青涩在此刻变成情色。   
无论是那温暖的紧绞着白羽瞳下体的内壁还是被抚动的双手抹上红色的滑嫩的皮肤，无论是无法忍受疼痛而发出的求告还是鼻息间灼热不稳的叹息，所有展耀的一切都在引发白羽瞳不顾一切的疯狂，那根一直都不停顶弄的性器没有要宣泄的征兆，反而更加饱满，胀的发疼，凶猛的叫嚣着想要更多进入更深，直到把展耀弄坏。   
反正，都已经开始了。   
展耀感觉到拥着自己的那具微凉的身体轻轻的颤抖起来，迷蒙间找回视线的焦距，才发现白羽瞳嘴角挂着诱人的笑。不对，不止是嘴角，抑制不住的笑意从嘴角开始蔓延，直到整个人发狂一样的笑出声音来。这表情，好像人之将死一般的疯癫。   
白羽瞳的狠，狠在他势在必得。可亲手去推翻曾经自己立下的誓言，将那种恨之入骨的痛恶加注在自己身上，颠覆从前所有在一起的时光。   
他恨，恨的是自己，可即便恨自己也执意做下去。   
因为没得路可走，你已经错了开头，难道还能半路中停下来抹去刚刚那些混乱和不堪，回到什么都没发生过的样子吗？要知道时间不是钟表盘，拨回去几圈了无痕迹。   
“羽瞳。。”少年冰冷的指尖缓慢的靠近白羽瞳的脸，试图轻柔的抚慰。白羽瞳扭头看过来，让展耀一时间愣了神。   
他承认白羽瞳的眼睛像口井，深的看不见底，一踏进去就直直的往里掉，无论如何都迈不出脚来。所以直勾勾的看着他的时间里，白羽瞳已经把脸贴了过来，逮住展耀充血还未恢复的嘴唇吸允起来。   
开始还带着试探的意味，两三次的撕扯允咬以后便扔掉了礼貌的伪装，强行进入展耀口中开始贪婪的搜刮。展耀霍的从白羽瞳脸上察觉到了几丝悲伤的味道，恍若绝别。   
你跟我来，孩子。   
狡猾的蛇用力的舔了舔少年的上颚，展耀微微仰起头顺应白羽瞳的索求，受了蛊惑一样的乖乖将自己的舌头伸出去。白羽瞳深邃的目光停留在少年脸上，看他露出不解的神情，小巧的舌尖兀自在空中孤单的颤动，这才低下头去狠狠的咂住展耀的舌，牙尖不小心划破柔软的粉色，口腔里溢开白羽瞳渴望的香甜。   
快点跟我来，我自己在地狱里好寂寞难耐。   
舌尖被大力的允吸，展耀抓紧了白羽瞳的肩膀传达着自己不能呼吸的难过，身体本能的紧缩起来，连带着含着肉棒的下身也裹紧。   
紧致和温暖自发的蠕动，灭顶的快感铺天盖地的席卷过来，白羽瞳浑身上下每一块筋骨都被侵蚀了个透，抓着少年腿根的双手收的更紧，深呼吸一口气然后猛的一顶，全根没入，维持最最原始的运动，抽出，然后插入。   
这种几近凶残的干法，粗大的性器每一次都插到最深处，飞快的拔出来时拖拽着紧箍在柱体上被磨蹭顶撞的充血的嫩肉，然后再狠狠的捅回去，砸桩一样干净利落，毫不留情。只有大腿根被抓出的新的伤口和从苦不堪言的地方流出的血，粘稠缓慢的汇聚到股缝里，然后滴答滴答的摔在地上。   
在昏天暗地中白羽瞳腾出一只手握住了展耀一直垂在身前的嫩芽，原本瘫软在他身上的少年立马浑身一颤，从被堵住的口中发出沉闷的叫声，那种陌生而熟悉的感觉从原本被疼痛盘踞的下体顺着脊椎传遍了四肢，席卷全身。   
是舒服还是难受，展耀分不清。   
原本在疼痛的折磨下就快神志不清的孩子只能依靠着钉进身体里的那一下下撞击勉强维持着清醒，长时间的接吻造成的窒息却站在一边伸着手打算将他仅存的那一点神智拿走。   
到底那种刺激的感受传达给他什么，他无力去分辨，只知道在那个敏感地方作祟的手不安分的上下撸动，然后火花就源源不断的供应向搅紧的手指和交叉的双腿。不够用的氧气在铺张浪费的几次喘息后消耗一空，越来越空的肺部向大脑发出警告，用求生的本能指挥着少年的身体不安的挣动起来。   
纠缠中隐约听见白羽瞳从鼻子里闷哼一声，随即把他抓的更紧，力气大的不容他再有半点不听话的动作。紧握着少年阴茎的左手恶意的用指甲向颤颤巍巍的铃口内部穿刺，来自柔软尿道的刺激又酥又疼，轰的一声在孩子身体里炸翻了天。   
绞紧性器的肉壁和展耀嗓子里发出的含糊的哼叫让他狂乱不已，没有时间也没有精力去思考别的事情，不管不顾少年的反应，直想把他碾碎在自己怀里，任凭脑袋里的恶魔叫喊着做死他，他是你的！   
快要远去的思维什么都抓不住了，展耀挣扎也没用，身体抽搐带着后穴狂乱的痉挛，更用力的咬紧了作祟的凶器，只能感觉到坚硬的性器像锥子一样周而复始的凿进他的身体，在肠道里放火肆虐，烧杀抢掠。   
白羽瞳重重的撞击死死向里顶弄将液体喷在身体深处，惨遭蹂躏的内壁敏感的绞紧。   
“唔。。”少年从鼻腔发出难耐的闷哼，好像支撑着的最后一根弦砰然断裂，无力的双手从白羽瞳肩膀上掉落下来，展耀整个人只依靠着白羽瞳余韵未消的撞击支撑着，半睁的眼睛目光涣散，头颈无力的向一边偏去。   
白羽瞳哪里注意到展耀的状况，终于放开展耀的唇也只是为了在他因为歪向一边而露出筋脉的脖子上留下自己的痕迹。少年的身体没了自己的扶正和白羽瞳的帮助，终于左腿也从男人腰间掉下来。   
孩子差点从自己脸前歪下去才让急忙停下动作接住他的白羽瞳找回一点理智，搂在怀里小心翼翼的扳起小脸看。   
脚下粘湿一片，是展耀身上被不经意间抓出来的伤口的成果。原本不见天日的皮肤就有些苍白，被抹上触目惊心的颜色后更是白的吓人，没有一点血色。恢复了氧气供给的少年似乎已经忘了怎么去呼吸，胸膛的起伏几乎不见，气若游丝的虚弱模样更像个布娃娃，任凭白羽瞳摆布。   
如果他死了。。   
白羽瞳轻轻的用手摸着展耀的脸，闭起的眼睛再也不像以前睡觉时那样偶尔因为眼球的转动而轻颤，唯有那张艳丽的嘴唇开着不大的缝隙微微翘起，更让人想着以前少年嘴唇一弯明媚的笑容。   
吸血鬼有些急躁，轻柔抚摸的动作也跟着粗鲁起来，把少年柔顺的刘海掀开，去抓着展耀的肩膀晃动，去掐着展耀的下巴左右的摇晃，甚至暴躁的拽着孩子的头发拎起来送到眼前看。   
如果他死了！   
“展耀。。”好像这样的一个事实终于要得到确认了，在看着少年发青的脸色和快扩散开的瞳孔后，白羽瞳终于颓然的松开了手，少年便如同破败的娃娃倒下去。   
“展耀！”   
趁着楼上的混乱场面让那几个该死的猎人脱不开身时找过来的赵虎看见跪在那里的白羽瞳的背影刚想上前，下一秒就被露出的展耀的身体惊傻在那里。   
“站起来！！！”   
整栋楼都是愤怒和悲伤的咆哮，秦一边挡着同僚向外撤，一边应付数量众多的吸血鬼。空暇中匆忙的朝着地下室的方向一瞥，只看见被黑色包裹起来的少年被紧紧抱在别人怀里瞬间从视线内消失的背影。


End file.
